To Anna, with Love
by HAFanForever
Summary: Kristoff and Anna decide to give each other something for their first Valentine's Day. While initially unsure of what gifts to give the other person, the couple ultimately realize that their best gifts are each other. Cover image is "Happy Valentine's Day - KristAnna" by NightLiight on deviantART.


In the kingdom of Arendelle, it was the first day of February. Valentine's Day was less than two weeks away, and Anna was eagerly anticipating the most romantic holiday of the year. Now that she was in a steady relationship with her Kristoff, her first and currently only true boyfriend, she wanted to celebrate the day with him. Anna wanted to give Kristoff a gift for Valentine's Day…and she was also secretly hoping that he would do the same thing.

As a matter of fact, Kristoff was indeed thinking about the arrival of Valentine's Day and wondering what kind of gift would be appropriate to give Anna. Although he had been taught about Valentine's Day by the trolls, he had never really celebrated it, since he never had his own romantic partner.

Because Kristoff had never experienced true love and romance before, he was awkward and essentially clueless about how to express it, particularly on a day like Valentine's Day. But because he was dating Anna and had been with her for six months, Kristoff wanted to make it special for her.

So his first set of actions was to talk to Elsa for advice on potential ideas on what to give Anna.

"Kristoff, I know Anna pretty well, and I'm sure she'll love anything you get her as long as it's something that shows your affection for her," Elsa had said when Kristoff first came to her.

"But Anna is the first woman I've ever truly cared about, especially when it comes to the dating scene," was Kristoff's response.

"Don't overthink it," Elsa responded. "Just go with your instincts. You seem to have good instincts when it comes to doing what is right, even with Anna. Believe me, Anna may be royalty, but she loves all the typical romantic things that men give to women that they love."

"Well, I'd like to do that. Now Anna loves chocolate, I know, but she'd be expecting something like that. I'm thinking that I'd like to surprise her, maybe with something unique, or different from the typical gifts."

"Why don't you make her something, then? I mean, if you make something for her rather than buying it, it may be a genuine surprise for her."

"I can't make anything too fancy, though. You sure Anna would love whatever I gave or even made for her?"

"I know so. Kristoff, just because Anna is a princess doesn't mean she fawns over money, fancy clothes, or jewelry. In fact, she really doesn't care about expensive gifts, period. She'll love anything you give her."

* * *

Talking to Elsa had given Kristoff a great idea of a unique present to give Anna. Although he knew how much she loved chocolate, he decided to buy her some roses instead as a sweet gesture for the holiday. As for his great idea, Kristoff decided that, to show Anna how much he cared about her, to make a large Valentine's card for her; one that he would paint and decorate himself. At first, he thought it sounded too predictable and original, but he realized it was something which he could surprise her, Kristoff decided to go with this idea.

When Valentine' Day, Kristoff began working on his present late that morning. He had wanted to do it outside because he would be using paints and knew that it (and he) might get messy as he worked. Luckily, it was nice day outside, so there was no pending bad weather to interfere.

Simultaneously, while Kristoff was hard at work painting and putting his card (which was just a large sheet of paper) together, Anna was shard at work in the palace's kitchen. Following a recipe one of the candy makers in the village had provided for her, along with some help from the palace chef, Anna was making her favorite chocolate truffles to give to Kristoff as a Valentine's Day gift.

Like Kristoff, Anna wanted to show her affection for Kristoff on Valentine's Day, but was at a loss at what to give him. Even though they had been a couple for about seven months now, Anna did not know every one of Kristoff's likes and dislikes. She knew that carrots were his favorite food, but she decided not to get him those because she that would have been too predictable a gift on her part.

So Anna decided to stick with what she knew best as a typical, desirable treat for Valentine's Day, or rather, for any holiday: chocolate.

As could be expected, while the couple was separately working on their own individual gifts to the other person, they were also making quite a mess, with paint getting all over Kristoff and chocolate getting all over Anna.

But neither of them let the messes they were making deter them from their work. In fact, despite getting dirty, they were enjoying themselves as they worked.

* * *

Kristoff had finally completed his card for Anna mere minutes before Anna came running outside carrying the chocolates in a red box. He barely had enough time to use some blank papers to cover up the card and the three red roses he also had for Anna before she came running his way. Although he caught a glimpse of the box Anna had in her hand while she ran, he pretended not to notice before she realized what she was doing and hid it behind her back.

"Hi, Kristoff," Anna said cheerfully once she had stopped running and was now standing in front of him.

"Hi, Anna," Kristoff, who was now standing up to meet her, answered.

Anna then immediately jumped and threw her arms around Kristoff's neck. The force of what she caused to instinctively grab her as they fell to the ground. Although they both gasped with surprise, they also immediately started laughing after they landed. Anna then planted her lips on those of Kristoff's and gave him a big kiss. While he was briefly surprised at her second fast move, Kristoff smiled as he kissed Anna in return.

After they pulled apart from each other, the couple finally took the time to see how messy they were from the work they had done.

"You've got paint on your face, clothes, hands, and arms, Kristoff."

"And I see you've got chocolate all over you, Anna." Kristoff smiled suspiciously. "Did you make me some chocolate as your gift to me?"

"Awww," Anna groaned. "I forgot to clean up, and I wanted to surprise you." She picked up the box next to them. "Well, you already guessed it, but here you go." As Anna handed them to Kristoff, she added, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Kristoff took the box and opened it. Inside were the chocolate truffles, neatly lined up in the box. "Oooh, these look good! Thanks, Anna."

"So since you have paint on you," Anna started. "…what's your present for me?" Then she noticed the extra papers on the ground. "Is it under here?"

Kristoff chuckled. "Close your eyes, and I'll show you." So Anna did. And before Kristoff could uncover the card, he checked back at Anna. "And no peeking," he said sternly, though he smiled as he did.

Looking at Anna while he uncovered the card for her at the same time, Kristoff finally said, "Okay, open your eyes."

Anna did, and she gasped when she did. What she saw before her was a large sheet of paper with "Anna" painted across it in red and dark pink, complete with hearts of the same colors.

Noticing her look at the card, Kristoff added, "I got you these, too," and he presented her with the three roses.

Anna gasped again and took them. "Kristoff, the roses and this card, they're beautiful. Thank you!" She grabbed his shirt collar with one hand and placed the other on the back of his neck to pull him in for another kiss. Kristoff reciprocated the kiss and placed his right hand on the back of her head.

"You're welcome, Anna," Kristoff replied after they finished kissing. "I…just wasn't sure what to get for you for our first Valentine's Day, because I can't buy anything so fancy, which I thought you would want, but I still wanted to surprise you…"

"Kristoff, it's okay," Anna piped up. "I don't care about fancy or luxurious items, even though I'm a princess. Anything ordinary, like chocolates or flowers, are absolutely fine by me." After a short pause, she continued, "And I didn't know what to get you, either. Now I know chocolate is something isn't one of your favorite things in the world, I still thought you might like to try my favorite chocolate truffles.

To show his gratitude, Kristoff popped one of the chocolates in his mouth. "Mmm! These are good."

"I knew you'd like them. I even made them myself. Well…with a little help from the chef," Anna admitted, looking a little sheepish as she added the last part.

"Here, you can have one, too," Kristoff said, and he put a chocolate in Anna's mouth. After they exchanged a few more of the chocolates, the two stood up and looked at each other to regard their messy states.

"Uh, I think we should wash off and change clothes," Anna said awkwardly.

"Okay," Kristoff said, also awkwardly. "You can go first."

"Before you do, just one more thing."

"What's that?"

Anna put her chocolate-covered hands on Kristoff's face and met his lips with hers once more. Kristoff willingly returned the kiss as he placed his paint-covered hands on Anna's face. When they finished, they smiled loving at one other.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kristoff," Anna said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Anna," Kristoff said.


End file.
